This application relates to a method for improving skin condition in wearers of absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, adult incontinence devices, feminine hygiene products, and the like. More particularly, the application relates to a method comprising the repeated use of absorbent articles that deliver a composition to the wearer""s skin, so as to improve skin smoothness.
Many types of disposable absorbent products, such as diapers, are available that have a high capacity for absorbing urine and other body exudates. Disposable products of this type generally comprise some sort of liquid-pervious topsheet material, an absorbent core, and a liquid-impervious backsheet material. Although these types of absorbent structures may be highly efficient for the absorption of liquids, it is well recognized that long-term wear of such structures may lead to skin which is compromised in terms of being over hydrated or exposed to skin irritants commonly found in body exudates. It is generally known that skin under absorbent articles is more susceptible to skin disorders, including diaper rash, erythema (i.e., redness), heat rash, abrasion, pressure marks and skin barrier loss. Most of the cutaneous symptomatology associated with the above conditions is readily apparent upon visual inspection of the skin. However, it also well recognized that the hydration effects associated with routine use of absorbent articles can elicit alterations in the structure and function of the skin that, while not apparent to the naked eye (i.e., subclinical effects), may predispose the epidermis to subsequent damage and/or may alter it in ways that render it less aesthetically pleasing to other senses such as touch. Indeed, alterations in the microtopography of the skin are often detectable to the touch and generally perceived as an increase in the roughness of the skin (i.e., less smooth skin).
To address the concerns of skin disorders or alterations associated with wearing absorbent articles, the caregiver often applies skin conditioning or protective products such as Vaseline(copyright), baby lotions, ointments, powders, etc. to the buttocks, genitals, anal and/or other regions before placing the absorbent article on the wearer. This procedure usually involves the caregiver applying the skin protective product to their hands, and then wiping the same on the skin of the infant. To eliminate the need for this wasteful, messy, time-consuming, and easily forgotten procedure, there have been attempts to prepare absorbent articles which contain a protective or therapeutic skin care substance on the article""s topsheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,998 to Hayford et al. teaches a disposable baby diaper, an interior liner of which carries an array of pressure-rupturable capsules containing baby oil. The patent teaches that it is desirable to break the capsules prior to using the diaper by applying pressure with such household items as a rolling pin, hand iron, etc. Articles disclosed by this patent have serious drawbacks. Namely, unless the capsules are ruptured by applying pressure prior to using the diaper or the bandage, the skin-care substance contained in the capsules is either not delivered at all or is delivered non-uniformly leaving some areas of skin uncoated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,148 to Duncan et al. teaches a baby diaper comprising a hydrophobic and oleophobic topsheet wherein a portion of the topsheet is coated with a discontinuous film of oleaginous material. A major disadvantage of the diapers disclosed in the Duncan et al. reference is that the hydrophobic and oleophobic topsheets are slow in promoting transfer of urine to the underlying absorbent cores.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,588 to Roe et al. addresses some of the concerns presented by prior absorbent articles which were designed to deliver a skin protective material. In particular, Roe describes an absorbent article whose topsheet is surface treated with a lotion that comprises an emollient for facilitating easier cleaning of feces and other exudates and an agent which immobilizes the lotion so that it does not migrate from the point of initial application.
While the prior art describes articles designed to deliver compositions to provide skin care benefits, the prior art has failed to describe a regimen which results in improved skin condition in regions of the wearer""s body covered by absorbent articles, where the regimen does not require intervention from the caregiver in the form of manual application of skin care compositions. That is, the prior art has not recognized the importance of the repeated use of absorbent articles that automatically deliver sufficient levels of a composition to the wearer""s skin that allows the improvement of skin condition in the region of the wearer covered by absorbent articles.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method: (1) wherein the condition of skin covered by the absorbent article is improved; and (2) that does not require intervention by the wearer or caregiver in the form of manual application of skin care agents.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for improving skin condition of an absorbent article wearer comprising repeated application of disposable absorbent articles that automatically deliver sufficient levels of a composition. In this regard, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method that comprises application of absorbent articles which have a composition on a wearer-contacting surface, where the composition is transferable to the wearer""s skin and is effective at improving skin condition.
These and other objects are obtained in accordance with the present invention, as will become readily apparent upon reading the following disclosure.
The present invention relates to a method for improving skin condition of a wearer in the area covered by an absorbent article, the method comprising the following steps:
(a) applying to the wearer an absorbent article having a skin care composition that improves skin smoothness upon transfer to the skin of the wearer;
(b) transferring to the wearer at least a portion of the skin care composition during wear; and
(c) repeating steps (a) and (b) with one or more additional articles with sufficient frequency to improve skin smoothness in the area covered by the absorbent article relative to skin covered by an equivalent absorbent article that does not comprise the skin care composition, and without the need for manual application of skin protective agents or condition agents (e.g., by the caregiver or wearer).